


The shake up and its changes..

by Shoantell



Series: Working together [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Children of Characters, Family Fluff, Husbands, I Love You, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoantell/pseuds/Shoantell
Summary: After the draft John is working with his husband again ....
Relationships: Drew McIntyre/John Morrison | Johnny Nitro
Series: Working together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987411
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write just seeing Jon and drew together gave me this idea I hope you all love it.

How does it feel to finally work with your husband?" Asked Dana.

I mean it's great and all but comes with lots of demands" he said.

What kinds of demands?" Asked Dana 

It's just drew thinks I'm fregile I can't do anything and not have him check up on me it's frastrated" .

Dana chuckled " you better get used to it " he said.

I'm used to being independent working on my own and now I have my husband watching 

They just came back from their segment with drew who crushed John's glasses.

As soon as he appeared backstage John smiled and Dana left the couple kissed .

" You owe me a pair of glasses" he said in the kiss.

Easily replaceable and you on the other hand are not did you get yourself checked " John smiled " I'm fine baby" I felt something crack when I dropped you" said drew grabbing his hands leading him to the doctor's office.

" Baby I'm fine " said John Rolling his eyes.

Drew scoffed " I have a match with mix next and I don't want to hurt you and have Timmy hate me".

Drew you're his father he won't hate and he knows you will never hurt me" said John kissing drew.

Really! Did you see him jump there on the screen when I dropped you his mad" said drew with a chuckle.

He understands that we working I think" said John.

Baby it's our first time working together since he was born baby so it's kinda new to him" ..

Well we going to have to explain it to him" said John.

Did you like my accent ?" Asked john still doing the Scottish accent.

Drew kissed his lips " you nailed it babe" .

The couple entered the doctor's office and john got checked and they left for Drew's locker room".


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drew and john Morrison just have this chemistry and I can't get enough of them... I'm sorry if they not your favourite pair but they just have this fore play when they wrestling each other.

" all eyes in the locker room were on you, looking at you smile, talking with Miz, they had no right to look at you like that. You're mine", drew complained, sticking out his bottom lip unhappily.

" I'm yours" John agreed , trying to soothe the angry man by rubbing his cheek against his bare chest.

It seemed to work. John could feel Drew's hearbeat slowing down and while the husband kept his burried in John's ass, he was moving them slower now.

" Those clothes should be illegal ", he huffed, with whatever remained of his anger.

" Is that why you've ruined them?" John asked, glancing pointedly at the pile of ripped clothing beside.

" Pretty boys like you shouldn't have cloeths. You'll just use them to get a ride from the innocent people around you".

Oh!" John moaned as sweeping fingers brushed over his sweet spot. He bit his bottom lip to stifle yet another moan. " Is it working ?" He asked.

Drew moved closer , pressing the warm bulge in his jeans against John's naked body . " You tell me".

Yes", John said with happy sigh as he rubbed himself against the rough fabric, but the heat and friction were barely enough to ease the ache down in his belly.

Drew let out an approving grunt," yeah", he said ." Glad you agree. We'll burn them all."

John giggled at the idea, " what? You can't be serious. What about those curious eyes that bother you so much?".

Drew brushed his other hand across john"'s bare chest, gently running over his abs and hips to wrap his fingers around John's leaking cock. " I don't know," drew said, considering the question. I might allow you a cage and plug. Think that would curb your wanton desires?".

John squirmed as his juices leaked all over Drew's firm grip." Oh!" Might make that worse.

" I thought so" drew moved his hand in long , firm strokes, drawing a small chocked noise from John. " Look at you ", he drawled." All wanting ." He lowered his hand to cup his balls , squeezing them softly , " so full, baby . You really need to come".

" Yes", John gasped, letting out another giggle as drew pressed his lips against his neck and sucked . " What are you doing?".

" Making your neck pretty" growled. " Drew groaned. " Making sure everyone knows you belong to me".

" We married", John reminded him, resisting the urge to roll his eyes, ah!" He whimpered, as the fingers slipped out of his ass. Ah!" He whimpered , as the fingers slipped out of his well- punished hole and warm hole.

" Didn't keep that jerk from putting his hands around you", drew said.

John laughed loudly , throwing his head back with amusement." That jerk was Sheamus, your Celtic brother, who was just holding on to my shoulders while talking.

" I can still smell him on you", drew grumbled as he tighten his grip on John's cock. " I should get you into the shower , scrub away his scent . Can't wait all your fault, need you now, " he said , lifting John over his shoulder in one move, keeping a possessive arm over his bottom, as he made their way to the hotel bed.

He put him gently on the bed, John could make out the curves of Drew's muscles, rippling with power and control, " turn over. Get that pretty bottom high in the air for me baby. Legs apart. Wider use your hands. Let's see that sweet hole."

Drew let out a growl, obviously pleased with the sight" very good. Hands and elbows on the bed now," he ordered. " Keep them there" good show me everything baby " he ordered.

Drew " John moaned as the hand crept lower and softly squeezed his bare cheek before slipping between. Two fingers circled his hole . Once, twice and they were inside.

Oh"! John cried , as his eyes flew open. " Daddy... " He whined.

Drew pulled away from the kiss to look at him." Who?" Me?" He asked, mockly , adding a third finger and shaking him loose." Didn't you think you remember."

John made a soft sound of protest as the intrusive fingers went in and out, bringing fire which soon spread to the rest of his body. " You're my husband" , John said in what he hoped was an appeasing tone." Can't forget that. You remind me everyday".

Drew lined his cock with John's hole and lubber it " that's right sweetheart you're mine", drew said sweetly before another violent thrust.

Yes" yes"! John gasped as drew began fucking him in earnest.

" Gosh , you're so tight . Such a good fuck, " drew groaned," just lie there and let me love you . No touching," he said , smacking John's hand away from his throbbing cock.

John lowered his hand , placing himself wide open for Steve .

You're mine , Steve said , reaching for John's cock and stroking in time with his thrusts, " mine, he repeated as he pressed a soft kiss in the middle of his forehead, still driving into him." Mine," he whispered his ear.

John moved along with his husband's thrust, arching his back as drew pounded his sweet spot, all the time saying filthy things to John.

They came together as drew spiled into John.

Ohhhh" dreeeeew!!" He moaned as he spilled all over his stomach.

Drew gave a small smile as he kissed John's lips.

" Did I hurt?" He asked .

" No baby" 

Are you good?" 

" Im good , very good love" he said.

I tend to get carried away" .

" Yeah, you really do, John said, agreeing with the statement.

You're too good for me. Some day, you'll realise you want something better," he said , his face all serious , he explained," i just want to hold on to you as long as I can."

John kissed him. " I'm not going to leave , drew I love you , you know that." 

" I do, " drew said, a smile spreading across his face . He leaned down for a kiss. " I love you, too.

I was true in their craziness there was no one else John would rather have as a husband and father of his children.

Even if he was sometimes, crazy, overprotective and possessive as fuck.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg! I love this two... And on this episode they had quite a chemistry.

Miz laughed as soon as they reached backstage making John pout.

" Miz its not funny" he said through a chuckle.

I can't believe you got a boner after a pin" said Kofi.

Of course I have to get a boner wouldn't you after being pinned by yours husband?" He asked.

Exevier ,Miz and Kofi bust into laughter.

But it's common I mean you have chemistry with drews a match between you two is like four play" said exevier.

Thank you exevier atleast you understand unlike some people" said Morrison through a laugh.

Miz just continued laughing and joking around and john just rolled his eyes.

John was about to speak when drew approached them and grabbed John's face to exermine him.

" Baby I'm okay" he said.

Are you sure we can still get you checked" he said.

I'm fine baby don't worry" said John.

You keep touching your neck John" said drew making John groan. " Babe I'm sure it's just a strain I just need a rest " he said.

Drew kissed his lips " it wouldn't hurt to check with the medic" he said grabbing John by the hand.

The doc checked John and smiled " your fine it's just a strain you will be able to compete next week."

See babe it's nothing major " said smiling at his husband and the doctor.

Well I wouldn't say nothing major yet "... John frowned " what do you mean doc?" He asked... " I mean you John need to rest atleast a week " John's eyes grew wide" and no sex just take it easy okay" said .

John chuckled " you're just pulling my leg right" he said.

The doctor laughed I'm just kidding you can have all the sex you want" he said.

The couple thanked the medic and left.

..........

Back in the hotel ...

So is it going to be a thing now that when we fight each other you always going to check on me?" Asked john.

Drew sighed " I worry about you love that's all" he said kissing John's lips.

Morrison blushed " i worry about you too" he said Kissing his husband back.

Maybe we should get Chinese" suggested drew.

Can I get fried rice I had one hell of a match tonight I need some cooked food" said John.

Drew smiled must have been a very tough opponent" he said.

Yeah! It was the former WWE championship he's out for blood" said John getting up to get ready for dinner.

Drew laughed" then you should stay out of his way" said drew.

Nope can't do my best friend Mr money in the bank he wants it " said John.

Drew finished placing his order and joined John in the shower.

After the shower the couple sat on the couch and eat their dinner with John busy feeding drew his rice.

John chuckled" I got a boner today after you pinned me" he said.

Drew laughed so hard making John pout and he kissed that pout .

Babe it's embarrassing i have never been so embarrassed" he said laughing.

Love it's so sweet that I have that effect on you " he said pulling John by his chin for a heated kiss.

I love you " said drew.

I love you too " said john snuggling closer to his husband.

I really enjoy working together baby" said drew.

I enjoy it too love" John blushed beet red and they continued eating. 

Can't wait to see my son " what time is the flight ?" Asked drew.

1pm " said John.

We got enough time to play " John said raising his eyebrows.

Drew kissed his forehead" I'm exhausted love in the morning oright" he said making John groan.." I'll think about it" he said smiling when he realised that drew is already Sleeping..


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John and Dre have this chemistry and I can't explain but they cute and sexy together.

Miz and Morrison stood backstage ready to disrupt Drew's segment when Morrison turned to Miz and bit his lip.

So I'm supposed to stand Infront of him and not kiss him ?" He asked Miz who sighed ..." John please be professional" he said with a frown.

I'm trying okay you don't know how hard it is to work with your husband especially when his dressed in leather jacket and Jean" Miz slapped his head.

You will see him after this segment and you two can fuck all you want " he said making a face.

The music hit and they stepped out and talked all the way to the ring, the whole time John was trying to contain himself his husband looked ravishing in that leather jacket and Jean. John swallowed hard " keep it together John" he scowled himself.

Drew kept stealing glances of his husband in a suit he looked sexy he just wanted to rip it off John and fuck him right There in that ring, but he had to be a professional and do his job.

They stood backstage kissing and hugging john was blushing and trying to hide by putting his face on his husband's broad chest.

So Sheamus has a surprise for you" said John kissing his husband again.

Really!" Asked drew removing John's hair from his face.

Yep!" Said John popping the P an you gonna love it" he said.

Okay! Drew kissed him passionately not caring about the official who's telling him about his backstage segment with Sheamus.

Drew!" Gooowa!" Exclaimed John pushing him.

................

Drew and John's locker room.

Can't I enjoy you one last time before you leave for the match?" Asked john with a pout.

Because I have a match next and you are going to delay it" said drew.

John got on his toes and kissed him and laughed go get that belt baby" he said.

Drew have five minutes " reminded the official.

He grabbed John's hand and they left for the ramp.

They kissed and went their separate ways.

John went to seat with Miz and the female superstars and watched the main event.

Drew is sexy and hot" said Nia jax.

John glared at her and she grinned.

They continued to watch the match until drew won and john got up and ran down to be stopped by the official.." John you can't go there" he said making John's shoulders drop.

As soon as drew appeared backstage John ran towards him and hugged him " baby!" I'm so happy for you ... " I brought it home " said drew.

They kissed and snuck out before anyone saw them running of to celebrate on their own before joining Sheamus and Sammy for brunch .


	5. Chapter 5

Drew sat in his couch and drank his scotch John walked in from the bathroom and leaned over to kiss him but retreated.

You know i can't kiss you when you drinking that thing" said moving to grab his keys.

Where are you going?"

Ohh! Miz, Dolph an I are going clubbing" .

Drew dipped his whiskey " what time will you be back ?" He asked.

Around one I think" John said texting his friends.

A few minutes later the was a knock on the door John got up to go open and screams were heard mean while their significant others walked into the room.

So you guys are gonna stay here and drink whiskey?" Asked Miz.

What you worried?" Asked Sheamus.

No we not worried we just glad y'all looser are hanging together that's all.' said Miz.

As they were about to leave Dolph turned " no strippers guys I mean it Shea" he said.

They laughed " what do you take us for?" The guys asked in unison.

Don't think we don't know about London" said Miz.

What about London ?" They asked acting surprised.

That after a taping you guys went to a strip club " said Miz.

Sheamus and drew looked at Corbin " Really you told him" they said shaking their heads.

Morrison didn't say anything he didn't wanna ruin his night him and his friends left for their night out he will deal with drew when he gets back, for now his going to drink and have fun.


	6. Chapter 6

You think I speak like that ?" Asked drew.

Yeah!" Love Morrison answered they were sitting in the locker room.

John was busy practicing his Scottish accent drew just shook his head and smiled.

Baby don't put on the kilt yet baby I can't concentrate when you dressed in that" John said moving closer to kiss his husband.

Drew you got five minutes " said the WWE official behit the door.

I got to go baby see you out there" drew said kissing John and left.

Miz coming in after drew left " you guys are so disgusting" he said with a chuckle.

You just jealous because of Corbin is not here to give you some".

Please I had some last night" FYI.

Morrison laughs.

So I was thinking that the six of us should take a trip down to their cabin in the woods this weekend after smackdown".

John nodded yes! That sounds great I'll tell drew after our match.

After the match 

Baby are you okay?" Morrison asked as soon as drew appeared backstage.

Yeah! I'm fine love how are you ?" 

I'm good baby" so Miz and I were talking the six of us should take a vacation this weekend to their cabin in the woods" 

That sounds like a great plan baby " 

Yes it is a great plan we haven't hanged out the six of us in a long time.

Are you sure you're okay baby I mean we can get you checked" suggested John.

Drew smiled and kissed him " baby I'm fine he said re assuring him.

The couple left for Drew's locker room.

I love you " said John as soon they reached the locker room door drew leaned forward and kissed him deep and hard mean while opening the door with his foot.


	7. Chapter 7

Miz this is beautiful but why are the rooms so far from each other?" Asked john?"

So we don't hear you and drew having sex" answered Dolph.

The couples laughed.

So you guys have monkeys was this a zoo or something?" Asked dolph looking out the kitchen window.

Yeah! People who used to own it before us owned a petting zoo." Explained Miz.

Ohh!" Exclaimed Dolph.

Maybe we could have a barbeque later?" Suggested Corbin.

Sounds like a good idea" said John.

Is the wood enough ?" Asked Dolph.

We keep wood packed for rainy days " said miz with a laugh.

Okay"

Does this mean that we can stay in an do nothing " said John.

You would enjoy that wouldn't you john" teased Miz.

John stuck his toungue out for him.

Why didn't you invite Phill?" Asked Dolph.

Because he is busy with being old MacDonald" said Miz chuckling.

Let's unpack and meet here after an hour" suggested Dolph.

Everyone agreed an they dispersed into their separate rooms.

Drew " John called.

Yes! Baby."

Can we get a quicky before dinner?" Asked john with a wink.

Baby are you serious?" He asked drew grabbing John for a kiss.

Yeah! I mean what are we going to do in this hour so I think a little sex will be good" 

You're a freak you know that" drew told John who smirked.

Ohh!" You know that you love it " said John kissing drew hard.

This is going to be one great weekend baby I can feel it" said drew smiling at his husband.

Their friends will have to excuse them even if they late for dinner....


	8. Chapter 8

They sat in their private locker room when John got up to throw up.

Miz stared at him with shook " John are you okay?" He asked.

Yeah! I'm fine just something I eat" he said wiping his mouth.

Miz helped him up .

John" he called.

Don't please I'm not pregnant" said John.

But you just " he did the gesture with his hands.

I know but I am not pregnant okay " said John.

Okay John " said Miz.

John sat there thinking of taking the pregnancy test as soon as they get home, but he can't be pregnant what is he going to say to drew if he's pregnant .

This means he has to stay at home and no more wrestling for him while drew gets to live their dream.

He got up and started getting dressed for their street match.

John meet up with his husband before their match 

Hey!" Drew said kissing him.

Hey love" 

Drew put John's hair behind his ears and smiled " are you okay ?" He asked.

Yeah baby I'm fine" 

John was not convincing so drew decided to let it go drew will tell him at his own time for now they have a match.

After a match

John stood in their rented car waiting for his husband to come so they can drive home.

He didn't even hear his husband getting inside the car and closing the door.

Ready to go baby?" He asked.

John smiled and nodded yes love how is your knee?" He asked.

Yeah! Baby I'll go see the doctor when we get home okay" said drew.

Are you sure baby ?"

Yes love I'm fine you have nothing to worry about" he said kissing John's lips.

You know I worry right I worry about you" said John.

I know babe I worry about you too just like I know that something is bothering you" said drew.

I might be pregnant not sure yet still needs to take the test love.

What! But that giant threw you on the table John why didn't you forfeit the match .

Baby relax I'm not sure yet still needs to take the test.

Okay!" Said drew and started driving away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I noticed John Morrison wearing his wedding band today on raw an I just fan girled went 😍😍😍😍😍😍😍

Where is your wedding band?" Drew asked john while they were unpacking in their locker room.

It's in my bag " answered John.

Why are you not wearing it?"

I don't wanna loose it babe that's why it's in my bag." Said John.

Did I marry that bag or you?" Asked drew clearly getting pissed.

Drew please don't start" said John.

What?"

I keep it safe in my bag baby" said John.

Drew just kept silent and continued unpacking.

John sighed " I'm gonna find Miz " he said.

As he was about to leave drew grabbed his hand and kissed him passionately on the mouth.

I'm sorry I just worry about the band getting lost or stolen baby" he said.

John nodded and left to find Miz.

You wearing your wedding band today" it's the first Miz noticed.

Yeah! Gotta remember that I'm married right" he said gesturing to his ring.

But you never wear it at work" he said.

It's drew okay he got mad because I kept it in my bag" said John with a sigh.

But I told you that you never take of your wedding band" said Miz.

But .... But... He never wears his " said John.

So does baron and sheamus but Dolph and I wear ours" said Miz 

John sighed.

It's just insecurities honey they think if we not wearing our bands we cheating" said Miz.

But ... I love drew I mean we've been together for nineteen years that's like "... He was interrupted by Miz.

Ninety years in gays years" said Miz.

They chuckled.

That poor pole you were all over it " said drew.

John chuckled" you jealous much?" He asked.

Psst!" Of a pole come on" said drew.

Baby I'm sorry I took of the band baby" said John...

It's okay baby and I'm sorry too" 

It's okay baby" said John kissing drew.

Ready to go?" He asked.

John nodded " yesy knight in shining armour" said John with a smile.

The couple left the parking lot for their hotel to relax.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor drew

John was on face time with his husband.

I was thinking that you should stay in Florida until the quarantine is over " said drew.

But I miss you drew I haven't see you since you tested positive " said John.

Baby you have to stay far from me you and Timmy " he said.

I know love but I have been sleeping alone for two weeks now since I left LA" said John.

I know babe but you have to work unless you wanna quarantine together and miss work" said drew.

No! But I miss sleeping on your chest baby" say John.

Baby please don't make this difficult than it already is " said drew.

I'm sorry hunny bunny I just miss you that's all" said John sadly. Drew blew John a kiss.

I just hope you make it to royal Rumble" said john.

Yeah! It's three weeks away baby" said drew.

I love you sweetheart my match is next an Miz is giving me the eye" said John.

I love you too sweetie will talk later okay" said John

They both hang up .

Miz spoke you don't have covid do you?" Asked Miz.

What no! Drew and I have been in separate states for two weeks " John , Miz still looked unsure.

Listen when he got tested in LA I did in Florida and my test came back negative" said john.

I'm sorry John I'm just worried for my kids.

I know that is why we decided to stay in separate states and keep Timmy with my mother " said John 

Okay let's get this match going" said Miz 

John nodded lets do this..." He said excitedly.

**Author's Note:**

> The couple that works together stays together.


End file.
